Total Drama Cody The unknown Saiyan
by jiren1216
Summary: Cody Anderson a High school teenager in a world where everyone has super powers while Cody all his life had no power or so he thought.But there is one question he has had all his life why does he have a Freaking monkey tail.
1. authors note

**OK so i am going to make a new total drama story it will be about cody in a world of** **superpowers but he has none or so he thinks cody is actually a saiyan and does not know it i** **will start writing this story soon give a review if you have any questions.**


	2. Chapter 1 Cody's Revaltion's

**Cody's POV:** Cody opened his eyes groggily blinking a couple of times before he could see his surrounding not recognizing the scenery and where he was.

he was at some type of wasteland "Where the heck am i" Cody says not understanding how he got here

man this place is weird "Cough Cough"

a dusty gust of wind filled with dust particles hitting Cody right in the face. Cody sits there coughing for a while until for some reason he feels a presence never experiencing anything like this he decides to trust his senses and open his eyes from all the coughing to see a shadow towering over him.

Cody looks up from the ground to see one of the strangest person standing over him the person he is looking at has the most bizarre hair almost reminding Cody of a palm tree and he had the softest eyes Cody's ever seen in his life.

But his clothes is what caught Cody off guard it was nothing like the clothes people wore today in this age the man was wearing an all orange "i don't know want to call it karate suit" Cody says in his head with a blue belt tied around his waist with matching pants to go with it with blue boots.

The man stares at Cody like as if he is analyzing Cody with a curious gaze he sees something behind Cody's Back his eyes opened wide with surprise.

Cody already guessed what the man was staring at and said with a scowl on his face"Go ahead and talk about my abomination i was burdened with" Cody said with disdain in his voice. The man looked at Cody with a weird expression and tilt his head "Now why would i go and do that When i had a tail myself" the man says with confusion.

Cody has a shocked look on his face surprised to hear what the had said "What does he mean he had a tail i don't see one on him" Cody thought he then puts a serious expression on his face "Just who the hell are you!" Cody shouting at the man with his finger pointed at the man.

The man points at himself and says "Who me oh i'm Son Goku" The man says to Cody with a smile on his face while rubbing the back of his neck "and i'm your uhh" he starts counting on his fingers but then losses count "uhh what number was i at" he asked Cody. Cody was about to reply when Goku said" Forget it just know that i am you times 1000 Grandfather" he said with a laugh and a smile on his face.

Cody says "What are you talking about you look nothing like me and wouldn't you be dead by now" Cody asked While looking at Goku and Goku replies with "While that may be a little true there are some features that i passed on to you like your skin tone and i'm sure it takes a lot of time in effort to keep your hair the way you have it" Goku says.

Cody is actually surprised for a second how did the man called Goku know that it took him a lot of effort to keep his hair like this it took him hours and lots of hair gel just to keep his hair down.

Goku starts to speak again "and there is one feature you can not denie you got from me and that is your tail you got there" Cody looks shocked then looks at Goku with some anger "What are you talking about you don't even have a tail what are you trying to prove here" he points an accusing finger at the man.

Goku looks at Cody again and says " well of course i don't have my tail i cut it off a long time ago it's too dangerous to keep around" This make cod even angrier "What are you talking about i have tried to cut my tell off for years but every time i do it just grows back the next day like nothing happened at all!" Cody yells at Goku angrily .

Goku looks at Cody again and says"Well of course your tail keeps growing back your a teenager and saiyan teenagers always grow their tails back" Cody looks at Goku and then says "what the hell are you talking about what the heck is a saiyan and what does that have to do with my tail growing back"Goku then looks surprised himself then look of understanding comes across his face.

"Ohh yeah you wouldn't know what a saiyan is would you"Goku says Cody looks at Goku as if he was looking for a explanation Goku getting the hint tells Cody "Ohh saiyans are a warrior race of powerful beings you can usually tell if someone is a saiyan from their monkey tail they have".

Cody looks at Goku as if he was crazy and then says "You really expect me to believe that i'm from a warrior race that are super powerful that can't be true and even if it was then why am i so weak for god's sake i live in a world of super powered beings and i have no power at all i'm the only one in the world like this like seriously you can't expect me to believe this crap!".

Goku looks at Cody with a smile and says " You might not know it but you have unbelievable amounts of potential i can see it in you" Goku says with a smile.

Cody couldn't believe it no one ever told him he had potential usually they would tell him he could never protect anything without any power or he is usually just told he would never amount to anything this made him feel happy for some reason.

Goku then said " Well your time is almost up well when you come back here then we can talk more" Cody didn't understand "What are yo-"Cody was about to say but darkness clouded his vision.

Cody woke up pulling up very quickly with sweat dripping down his face while breathing hard"huh huh huh" Cody breathed and then he noticed that his alarm clock going off and looking at the time on his clock it read 6:24.

"Man time to get ready for school well at least this was the last day of my sophomore year and the start of summer break" Cody said

Cody got out of Bed and started to get dressed he went to go brush his teeth Thinking about his dream while doing so "Could i really be a saiyan like Goku said" Cody thought "No it can't be possible my parents don't have tails" While Cody was thinking his thoughts where interrupted by his mother calling him downstairs for breakfast "Cody Breakfast is ready Come eat" Cody finished with getting ready came down the stairs.

When Cody got Down to the last step he could see his father with a newspaper in his hand and a stack of pancakes with beacon and eggs he looked up from his newspaper to see his son Cody and said "Hello son" But the way he said it you could tell he didn't really mean it this made Cody look sad knowing why his father was so cold to him.

"Well hello Cody!" Cody's mom greeted him This made Cody smile a little bit he then sat down at the table with his father his mom then put a set a stack of pancakes Right in front of him When the smell hit hid nose his mouth started to water and like never before and he had a uncontrollable urge to eat so Cody decided to dig in and eat.

When he started his parents looked on in disgust and wonder on why there son was eating so much. After Cody had finished his food he remembered what Goku told him so he asked his parents a question " Do you guys know what a saiyan is" Cody's parent's looked at him weirdly and his father was the first person to respond " How many times do i have to tell you Cody to stop watching those stupid cartoons and Focus on becoming stronger and stop embarrassing this family."

"Now Tom Cody is not embarrassing this family i am very proud of him" But the damage had already been done Cody had his hair shadowing over his eyes and he got up from the table " You don't have to tell me how much of a failure i am father i already know that."

And with that Cody opened the door to the house and closed it shut with a slam of the door when he got outside he cheeked his phone and saw that is was 8:20 his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw the only had 10 minutes to get to school and he lived 2 miles away man this was going to be impossible but he would be damned if he didn't try.

With a sprint Cody took off and for some reason he felt this strange felling in his legs but he knew he had no time to dwell on it so he took of everything becoming a blur when he ran but not noticing it when he stooped running he was in front of his high school he reached into his pocket to check how much time he had left to get the class but when he looked at the time it shook him to the core.

It was still 8:20 that couldn't be possible he live 2 miles away he was expecting it to be to late or he made it by the hair of his chin but this was unbelievable he made it in under 6 seconds. in his head he was thinking on what Goku told him "Saiyans are a warrior race of strong beings could it be true" Cody thought but he was interrupted When the school security guard yelled at Cody " What the heck are you doing kid stop daydreaming and get to class" Cody not wanting to get into trouble followed the guards commands and did as he was told."

While Cody was walking in the security guard with a disappointing shake of his head says " I will never understand kids these days talking to themselves out in the open"he Cody opens the doors he is met by hallways field with student's talking with their friends and just hanging out. Cody started walking to his locker when he saw his best friend "Noah Whats hanging" Cody said to his best friend Noah.

Noah smiled and responded " So hows are favorite geek in the world doing" he says sarcastically Cody smiles and says " Well how would you expect life to go for someone who has no super powers in a world full of people with super powers" Cody says Noah knowing his mistake decides to try to change the subject.

"So you hear that Harold is sick" Noah says to Cody. Cody then looks surprised Then says " What did the idiot do now" Cody says with a sigh Noah then laughs and responds " Apparently He asked Leshawana on a date and when she didn't respond he assumed that meant yes so all day he waited for her to show up at the restaurant he chose but she never came and apparently it was very cold last night so he got sick.

Cody had to put his face in the palm of his hand and shake his head " When will Harold understand that the popular heck not even the middle class girls would go for guys like us." You know Harold Cody He always want's to show off his "Mad Skills and impress the lady's." Noah says This makes Cody chuckle Something's never change and Harold will always love his Mad Skills Cody and Noah share a laugh.

Noah then told Cody that he didn't want to be late to class so the both fist bumped and said they would see each other in gym class when Noah left Cody decided to do the same and get his textbooks from his locker so he walked up to it about to put in his locker combination but suddenly he was shoved face first into the locker.

" Hey dork let's have a little chat" Cody hearing the voice of one of the most powerful super powered being in the school district and also one of his most annoying bully's He turned around to see Duncan And his loyal lackey Scott. "Look Duncan i don't want any trouble today just let me go to class" Cody said but was stopped dead in his tracks by Scott " Hey you powerless freak you should now how to speak to your superiors" Pushing Cody into the locker again with his super strength That everyone who had super powers had.

Duncan then moved Scott out of the way and pushed Cody onto the locker " I Heard your lame friend Harold is out sick today and you see i have a little problem so i need you to give me some money now dorkus" He said with his fist raised ready to hurt Cody if he refused But before anymore could happen a loud voice boomed out through the halls " What is going on here!" The principle of the school yelled out.

Duncan and Scott looked scared for a second before they put on their fakes't smile and Duncan put his hand on Cody's shoulder " Hel-Hello Mr. Mclean sorry we where just horsing around right Cody" Duncan said using his super strength to apply more pressure on Cody's shoulder still having his fake smile present.

Cody in pain but not wanting to get beat up went along with it "yes Mr. Mclean we apologize it was mostly me" Cody said. Mr. Mclean With his sharp old eyes scanned the situation and decided to believe them " Well then hurry of to class then and i don't want to see this happen again do i make myself clear!" "yes sir!" All three of there voices yelling out in union with the the situation resolved Mr. Mclean went off to do more important things.

After the principle left both Duncan and Scott dropped there fake smiles and turned to Cody "your lucky today but your dead meat next time" Duncan said he the signaled Scott to come on and they both left but not before Scott shoved Cody extra hard this time making him fly into the lockers and fall into the ground "hah" he laughed "see you later you freak" he said with hate in his voice before he left.

After they left Cody sat on the ground in pain from his shoulder being almost broken by Duncan and from when Scott decided pushed him he also was cursing himself for being so weak and not being able to fight back but his thoughts where interrupted when the bell for class rang all of his efforts for getting to school early where just wasted "great now i'm late to class" with that in mind Cody's get's up and picks up his textbooks and heads to class.

Cody reached the door of his class knowing he was about to get nagged by Mr. Blood worth for being late but accepting he could do nothing about it at opended the door to see his teacher giving a lecture but when he noticed Cody's presence he stopped talking and everyone in class started looking at Cody " So you have finally decided to grace us with your presence have you know Mr. Anderson well just sit down and be quite and i hope you know that is detention after school.

This made the whole class laugh at Cody calling him names like abomination,Freak,and abomination Cody just sighed and went to his seat he and sat in it and put his head down to block out the noise "Today is gonna suck so bad" Cody sighed .

If only Cody knew how right he was.


	3. Chapter 2 Cody

**Cody's Pov:** Cody had just finished his 4th period class every class he went to reminded him why he hated school so much.

It's not if he was stupid or anything because he was not but it was the fact that all of Cody's teachers where biased towards him they treated him like he was stupid never giving him the opportunity to show otherwise because first he had no super powers and he had a freaking tail!

But Cody knew that he couldn't dwell on it to much he had other problems to deal with like get rid of this hunger he had right now! "Ugh" Cody said while holding his stomach.

But he was interrupted by a pat to his back " How you doing their Codemeister" The voice of his best fried Noah gaining his attention.

Cody sighs and tells him just how "great" his days have been going " Well first i run into the ultimate jerks Duncan and Scott got beat up and the every class i so happened to walk into the teacher's decide they want to humiliate me so how does that sound."

Cody says with his voice almost sounding as sarcastically as Noah on his best day. "So your day was great then" Noah says Cody couldn't help but smile "You will be sarcastic to the end won't you."

"You know it" Noah says they walk down the hallways field with teenagers and teachers trying to get to their locker's to put up their textbooks.

They almost reached their destination but they were stopped by the group of the most strongest super powered girls and their leader guess who Heather with her three friends Dakota,Taylor and lindsay.

Heather was a very attractive girl she had jet black hair and was of Asian descent she had a red short tank top with short shorts and was wearing high heel wedges she walks into Noah not caring at all about his well being.

This causes Noah to fall to the ground on the fact that she was stronger than Noah by a large margin " Out of the way dorks" She said with so much superiority in her voice.

Noah lay their on the ground having his fist clenched but knowing there was nothing he could do he was strong but she was on a completely different level.

But Cody he didn't give a crap how strong she was no one treated his friends like that " Hey you Bitch watch where you're going!" This made Heather and her crew stop walking and everyone in the hall stop what they where doing and look. She turned around with a glare "what did you just call me" she said with hatred in her voice.

Cody was not intimidated at all " i said watc-" Cody didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Heather vanished from his eyesight "where the hell di-" His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes suddenly opened wide felling a strong pain in his gut.

Like it was nothing Heather had appeared in front of Cody in less than a second and had her fist buried in his abdomen she then removed her fist and Cody fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain.

Heather then started to walk away But not before humiliating him some more "Watch who you talk to you Monkey Freak you should know your place and that's under my feet" She said with a hair flip walking away leaving both Cody and Noah on the ground.

Cody sat there clutching his stomach from the super powered punch Heather had given him "Damn IT ALL Why Can't I Ever Protect My Friends Why Can't I Fight Back!" He hated being this weak he wanted to be able to help his friends in this situation he wanted to fight back.

His thoughts were then interrupted when someone touched his shoulder he turned around to see Bridgette another powerful person and she usually hanged out with the most cool and powerful people.

Bridgette was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair and green eyes she wore a blue hoodie with shorts and flip flops. But Cody knew why she was here she wanted to mock him and Noah like all the cool people like to do.

Cody shoved her hand of of him and said " Don't look down on me i don't need your help" he said with hatred. She took a step back with surprise "Cody i onl-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence " Save it me and Noah can take care of ourselves" Cody said getting up and going over to get his best friend and putting him over his shoulder and started to walk away.

But before he could get far he was stopped by one of Duncan's best friends and Bridgette ex boyfriend Geoff. Geoff is a well built dude with blue eyes and blonde hair he has on a a pink button up shirt but leaves it open for obvious reasons and he has shorts and flip flops on.

"Dude you shouldn't talk to Bridgette like that you freak of nature" Geoff says making it clear he does not like Cody he said with his hand on Cody's shoulder "Stop it Geoff just leave them be" Bridgette says with a sad expression on her face.

Geoff decides to listen to her but is still not happy about it " Your lucky Bridgette's here" Geoff says and with the yank of his shoulder he forces Geoff's hand off of him and walks away.

While Cody was helping Noah walk Noah decided to speak up " you know you didn't have to do that for me Cody" Cody looks at Noah and smiles " Dude i'm going to always be there for you what are friends for" They both share a laugh before they stop because the pain they are in.

Cody and Noah Head to the nurses office knowing there is someone that can heal them extremely fast there when they reach the room Cody opens the door and enters.

 **5 minutes later**

Cody and Noah exits the room both being restored to their full health " Man i fell so much better now that we have been healed" Cody said with a sigh and a smile on his face " yeah no kidding has Heather ever heard the of meaning of holding back" Noah said sarcasticly.

" Yeah i know what your saying man" Cody said but he had something on his mind " Hey Noah for some reason now i feel stronger" Cody told Noah.

Noah looked at Cody and said " well you don't look any stronger than before" Cody decided to forget about it " we should probably head to lunch i'm starving" Cody said " yeah i am a little hungry myself".

Cody and Noah arrived at the lunch room and decided to get in line for some they finally got to the front the both groaned the the lunch man today was chef and he was notorious for making bad food.

"Give me yo plate scrawny boy!" he barked out the order both and Cody and Noah looked at each other like they were trying to figure out who he was talking to but Chef answered for the " You scrawny white boy" he said confirming that he was talking to Cody.

Cody listened and gave him his plate and Chef scooped up some slop and put it on his plate Cody could have sworn he saw that thing move but he was hungry and was not going to complain.

Cody waited for Noah and after Chef gave Noah the same thing they both decided to look for a table together with most of them already being token or the people not willing to let Cody and Noah sit with them.

But there was one table left but there was one tiny problem you see Gwen was sitting there and Cody and Gwen were not on the best terms right now "Dude we can not sit there you know why she hates me" Cody said worriedly "ohh yes you can just go apologize to her you won't know if she will forgive you if you don't try."

Cody sighed but knew Noah was right they both started to walk to the table but was stopped when he saw a sight that broke his heart Trent one of the coolest kids in school walked up to Gwen and hugged her from behind she looked so happy and she turned around and greeted him with a kiss.

Cody looked like a truck just hit him Noah knowing what he was going through and put his hand on Cody's shoulder " There are plenty of fish in the sea Cody you just got to find the right one" Cody knew Noah was right and decided to not get upset about it.

" Now there's a floor out in the hallway and it's calling are name" They both headed outside the cafeteria to go eat their lunch once there were outside the cafeteria they found a spot and sat there and ate their food.

Cody was so hungry he dug in as soon as he sat down he ate like an animal not knowing why he was eating so much but not caring after he was done he looked at Noah who was looking at him in disgust.

" Slow down dude your foods not going to run away from you" Noah would regret saying that as when he did the food Chef made literally grew legs and ran out of the school " I knew i saw that thing move man" Cody said weirded out that he ate one of those things " well i stand corrected" Noah said sarcastically " and i also lost my appetite."

Right when Noah said that The bell for class to start backup rang again this made Cody and Noah groan knowing what class they had next "Gym class" they both said in union getting up from the floor and heading to gym.

When they got there literally every student was their " i hate the fact that everyone has gym class at the same time like it couldn't be any worse" Cody said to Noah. Noah couldn't agree more with what Cody said He hated the fact that they had to have gym with everyone in school it just meant more humiliation for them.

Seeing that everyone was already dressed Cody and Noah decided to change into their gym clothes also.

 **3 minutes later**

Cody and Noah Come dressed out in matching T-shirts and shorts like everyone else and since class hasn't started yet Cody and Noah decide to talk for a couple of minutes until they are interrupted by a loud voice " Alright sisy's who told you snot nosed teenagers you could talk on my time!" the loud voice of the gym teacher

"Since you've got enough energy to talk that means you got enough energy to run 500 laps around this gym GO GO GO!" For most this was nothing even for someone like Noah who could do this with moderate difficulty but for Cody this was basically suicide.

Everyone not wanting to get in trouble decided it was probably best to start running the laps now People like Duncan,Scott,Heather,Taylor,Dakota,Lindsay,Geoff,Trent,Bridgette and Alejandro another one of the schools elites this was like a walk in the park and so they took the lead.

" Cody Anderson get to running now unless you want 5 hours of detention do i make myself clear!" The coach yells at Cody singling him out despite him not being the only one who hasn't started running"

Cody started to run not wanting to get into trouble for not running so he began doing his laps with the coach watching Cody closely making sure he didn't try to cheat and finish with the rest.

While Cody was running lots of the student's started to make fun of him knowing he could never finish the 500 laps because he was just a normie and had no power people said thing like "that freak should just take the 5 hours" or "why doesn't he just give up we all know he's a failure."

Cody heard all of this but ignored it he would prove them wrong all of the damn it he promised himself that he would give it his all with that in mind Cody decided to run faster.

 **20 minutes later**

Cody had been running for a while but the weird thing was he wasn't the least bit tired he felt like he could run for days he felt so empowered Cody was going to continue running more but his Coach then yelled at him "Cody Anderson you have already did 500 laps get off the track."

Cody hears this and looks surprised he had ran 500 hundred laps already " that's impossible" he says that means that he finished 5 minutes after all of the elites of the school.

But the strangest thing was that he wasn't the least bit tired at all he felt completely fine there wasn't even a drop of sweat on him how was this possible he shouldn't even be able to stand right now but he was completely fine.

All of the elites looked at Cody with shocked expressions " How is that dweeb even standing" Duncan said said with annoyance. While Duncan wasn't even tired or even near it he understood that even some people with power should be just a little bit tired.

Heather had the same thoughts " What is up with that freak he should be on the floor crying right now but he's standing there as if nothing happened even his loser friend Noah is tried and he's not that much weaker than me"heather thought with a scowl on her face.

 **2 minutes later**

Noah had just finished his laps and he was sweating a lot he went over to Cody and bent down and started panting" hu hu hu hu how did you finish before me Cody last time i checked i was the stronger of us two" Noah said still tired from his laps.

" I don't know Noah it was probably just dumb luck or something we both know that i'm the weakest person here" Cody say's.

Noah and Cody talk for a couple of minutes waiting for everyone to be done but they were interrupted again by the Coach once again " alright you maggots today we're gonna play some dodgeball we will be having 4 on 4 games" the Coach said.

" The first 8 to play will be Cody,Noah,Sam,and Cameron vs Duncan,Alejandro,Heather,and Scott" The Coach said with a smile already knowing the outcome of the match.

Duncan,Alejandro,Heather,and Scott where smiling with glee they had such easy targets to hit. "This is going to be so easy" Duncan said punching his fist into his hand " whatever let's just get this over with" Heather said with a hair flip assured of her victory.

But the same could not be said for the other team " we are so dead man" Cody said knowing the outcome " You think so" Noah said sarcastically.

Sam wasn't even paying attention he was to busy playing his game guy to notice anything but he was stopped by the Coach who took the game " hey man i was on the last level" Sam complained " Get on the court now unless you want detention!."

Cameron was also not faring well " i'm going to get killed out there i'm too young to die!" But seeing what happened to sam he didn't want to get detention and mess up his perfect record so he decided to go on the court.

Everyone was now on the court the elites were smiling evilly knowing the results of this the other four where pretty nervous Sam and Cameron especially so Noah felt that he could put up a pretty good fight while Cody promised he would give it his all

"Fweeeeeeeet! Start playing NOW! " the coach said while blowing his whistle. As soon as the Coach blew his whistle the elites gave no time for Cody's team to even comprehend that the game even started.

Alejandro was the first one to throw his ball he put 30% of his power into his throw trying to not kill these weaklings when he let go of the ball it flew with such speed that you could literally see the ball cut through the air.

His target was not so lucky it hit Cameron right in the face pushing it in and sending him flying off his feet he hit the other side of the gym wall making a Boom sound and kicking dust from the now broken wall into the air.

When the dust cleared you could see Cameron laying on the ground missing lots of teeth and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head he was clearly knocked out.

"ojo de buey" Alejandro said with a smirk " nice one Alejandro" Duncan said high fiving Alejandro " why thank you mi amigo" wile Scott just stood there laughing.

Cody's team just stood there shocked that Alejandro would hurt Cameron to that extent. Scott decided he wanted to throw a dodgeball he scanned the room trying to decide who he wanted to hit he scanned the room looking for his target when he found it he smiled with malice.

Just like Alejandro Scott drew back his arm and was about to throw it at Sam but Sam decided to beat him to the punch he threw his ball and it was nothing to laugh at but Scott proves why he was an elite.

Scott opens his one free hand and pushes it forward catching the ball Sam threw it pushes him back a few meters but he catches and stops it nonetheless " Not bad fat boy you're probably hungry right" Scott says.

"Wait you caught my ball i'm out dude!" Sam said panicking he then got a idea "Hey Coach he caught my ball so that means i'm ou-" Not getting to finish his sentence because he now had a dodgeball implanted in his stomach pushing him back but not knocking him off his feet.

When Sam stopped moving back he then dropped to his knees holding his stomach being knocked out cold.

The elites where enjoying this so much they all had smiles on their faces Bridgette watching from the sidelines couldn't take it anymore " Coach you have to stop this there getting hurt" Bridgette said sounding very worried for Cody's team. "Their fine Bridgette it's nothing but harmless fun" The Coach said not really caring for Cody's team and really enjoying watching them get beat.

"This is getting bad Cody" Noah said " i Don't know what to do man" Cody said knowing that they were about to get seriously hurt " look I've come up wit-" Noah opened his eyes wide he runs at Cody at top speed and pushes him.

Cody looks up from the ground mad "What the hell Noa-" his eyes widen when he sees his best friend Noah on the floor far away from with blood leaking out of his mouth knocked out.

"Hahahaha right in the face" Duncan laughed holding his stomach Scott laughed with him while Alejandro and Heather just looked with smirks.

"Well Heather it's your turn get rid of the dork will you" Duncan said " with pleasure" Heather said she was interrupted by a scream.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" Cody started to scream he was furious no he was beyond that he wanted to make them pay for Sam for Cameron but most of all for Noah.

"Damn it why can't i protect them" he punched his fist into the ground " why can't i be stronger" Cody said hitting his head into the ground creating cracks in the gym floor.

"No more i won't just sit back anymore i will fight back even if i don't have any help" Cody thought with more resolve than ever before "Your not alone Cody" Cody's eyes widen what who was that? "Let me handle it from me" the voice said "wha-" Cody didn't get to finish.

From the elites prospective Cody had finally stopped screaming and got up " Done with your little temper tantrum dweeb" Duncan said expecting an answer but Cody didn't respond his eyes where cover by his hair.

"What scared shitless you freak" Heather said still taunting Cody Cody still said nothing standing their. This made Heather furious she hated being ignored she picked up the closet dodgeball and with all her strength she threw the ball at Cody.

Cody stood their with the ball flying towards him faster than most of the students could see their was a boom noise and then a cloud of smoke appeared where Heather threw the dodgeball.

"Nice job Heather mi amor" Alejandro said trying to win Heather's affections like always " stop stating the obvious" Heather said she then turned around and flips her hair as she started to walk away.

"WHAT THE!" Duncan yelled Heather turned around to see what he was talking about and her eyes widen there Cody was holding the Dodgeball that she had thrown "WHAT that is impossible i threw that with everything i had" Heather thought.

That was the thoughts of everyone inside the gym at the moment they were all trying to figure out how someone weak like Cody could catch Heather ball without any powers at all it shouldn't be possible was the thoughts of everyone.

Cody started to move he moved the hand that he caught Heather's ball with and pulled it back and held it there with his arm shaking his hand then started to become covered in a white flame and with a mighty yell Cody threw the ball with all of his strength the ball leaving his hand with a shock wave it headed right for Heather and hit her right in the face.

Heather had never felt pain like this never before in her life she was sent flying but the weirdest thing is the ball stayed floating in the air Cody then put his left hand on his right wrist and pointed out his two fingers and swiped it to the left and the most craziest thing happened the ball moved with Cody's fingers and went straight for Duncan hitting him in the face.

He then moved his finger right sending the ball to Scott and this time right under Scott's chin he then drew his finger up hitting Scott with a uppercut.

Cody then looking at his last target moves the ball back and pushes his fingers down hitting Alejandro right on top of the head. This all happened in the span of a second and all of the people Cody hitting falling to the ground at the same time.

Cody then lets out a loud scream lifting his head up " Augghh!" spitting out blood " Damn it this body's too weak to be doing something like this" the mysterious voice said before he lost all control of Cody's body. From everyone else's perspective Cody's pupils then faded from his eyes and he fell on the ground knocked out just like his whole team.

Just when Cody feel unconscious all the elites that were hit by the Dodgeball Cody threw got up at the same time furious that such a weakling hit them Duncan being on of the maddest Duncan vanished from his side of the court and appeared before Cody's unconscious body and was about to strike when his fist was caught by the Coach.

"Duncan your team losses now go to the bleachers this game is over" the Coach says not wanting to get into any more trouble than he needed to and hopping to lie about what happened to Cody's team.

Duncan angry that he could not beat the geek decided to just let him go for now and with a grunt he drew his hand back and went to the bleachers " tch your lucky now you geek but next time i'm going to kill you" he said walking to the bleachers with the rest of the elites with his hands in his pockets and a bruise on his face like all the other elites.

"Bridgette take these fools to the nurse's office immediately!" the Coach said hoppind that the four where not dead or he would lose his job. Not wanting to argue with the Coach Bridgette grabbed all four of their bodies with her super strength and ran them to the nurses room.

 **2 hours later**

"Ohh my head" Cody said finally awakening to see where he was at and to his surprise he was in the nurse's office with his whole team their with him all still knocked out but looking better now.

"How are you feeling Cody" Bridgette said looking at Cody Cody turned around quickly to see her and with a scowl on his face he said " What are you doing here" he said with anger in his voice.

She flinched but then smiled "i brought you and your team here" she said with a smile. Cody's glare then dropped and thanked her for helping him and his friends " thank you" he said with gratitude.

" No problem Cody but what you did for your friends was cool of you Cody" Bridgette said in admiration. "Uhhh what are you talking about" Cody said with confusion " You beat Duncan's whole team by yourself don't you remember Cody."

Cody had no memory of this and could not understand what happened but decided to let it go and change the subject "Bridgette i can't thank you enough for helping me and my team and for that you are now one of my precious people i will protect you with my life" he said with his fist in front of him as if he was making a vow with a serious face .

This made Bridgette blush and turn her face from him " is it me or does Cody look kind of hot when he's serious" she said in her head "uhh what period is it Bridgette" Cody asked Bridgette then stopped blushing and turned to Cody and said "ohh school is over" she told Cody.

Cody then said " how long was i out" "you were out for two hours Cody" Bridgette told him Cody got up from the bed grabbed his backpack and with that he turned to Bridgette on last time " watch after Noah for me please" Cody said and with that he left out of school he had things he needed to do.

While on his way home Cody decided over summer break that he would train to become stronger than ever so he could protect the ones he cared for. But he had no idea on how he was going to do that "But i do" a voice said to Cody Cody looked around trying to find who said that but was interrupted once again " it's me Goku."

" So you are real then" Cody said surprised that Goku was real " of course i am and now i'm going to train you so that you can protect everyone" Goku said in Cody's head. " And to do that you can't go back home for a while" Goku said to Cody Cody's eyes hardened in determination and he said " Fine whatever it takes to get stronger for them."

"Well then if your ready i'm going to need your body for a while" Goku said "what do yo-"Cody didn't get to finish because his body started to lift of the ground and a white flame surrounded him and with that he took off flying in the air at incredible speeds.

" Where are we going Goku" Cody asked his supposedly grandfather With a smirk on his face Goku responded " to a place called mount poazu" why did Cody feel like his summer was going to suck and with that last thought hey blasted off into the horizon.


	4. Author note 2

**Hey Author here Sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while and i know some of you are annoyed. But i have been busy with school and**

 **all but don't worry i am working on the latest chapter as we speak so i will try to keep righting it and try to have it finished before next**

 **Monday. But in the while i'm doing this i would like to get feed back on what i should improve to make my self better in writing this story for**

 **you guys because the people who follow my story really mean a lot to me and i don't want to let you guys down. But hopefully i will have the**

 **next chapter up by Monday so see you guys.**


	5. Chapter 3 one's true strength

**74 Days later….**

"12043,12044,12045," The person said the. The person in question was doing 1 finger push-ups with his other hand behind his back the man had long brown hair(imagine Raditz) reaching all the way to his torso.

While doing his push-ups he had sweat dripping down his brow "phew that was a good workout" the mysterious man said he the flexed his finger and flicked of the ground propelling him in the air the man then somersaults in the air doing continuous back flips in the air before landing with grace.

"I have gotten so much stronger i can feel it" the man said with a smile on his face while clenching his fist "gurghhhhhh" a loud noise rang through the forest the man then had a goofy smile on his face and said "Man im hungry" he said responding to the noise his stomach with a neck rub "well there is a river not to far from here i could get some fish from there" the man says.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

The man walks past a couple of trees until he comes to a halt right on front of him a beautiful river with crystal clear water. He walks to the river and bends down to get a drink of water "man i'm thirsty after that workout i should get something to dri-" The man began to say before he sees his reflection in the water. A shocked look appears on his face and he falls on his back from the shock "What happens to my hair!" the man yells in surprise he knew he was out here for three months but damn he didn't notice his hair had gotten this bad.

But then a smile grew on his face this gave him the perfect opportunity to try out a little trick he had wanted to try out for a while. He got up from the ground and shot his right hand forward and closed his eyes to concentrate he the opened his eyes and with a mighty yell a blade of light appeared from his hands "Ha! i knew i could do it this is so awesome man" the person said he then grabbed the back of his hair and with nice precise cuts he cut of lots of the hair he grew in the last three months.

When the man was done he released the energy in his hand and the sword of light reflected from his hands like it was never there and the man bent back down to look at his reflection and a smile appeared on his face this time he looked like his old self "nice to see you Cody Anderson" the man said to himself. It indeed was Cody Anderson but it wasn't the same old Cody this Cody seemed like he grew a couple of inches not much but enough to notice also his skinny build he used to have was no more he now had a more muscular physique as you could tell by his arms(imagine how muscular Goku looked when he first arrived on planet Namek).

And no longer was Cody wearing his old clothes he was now sporting the same clothes that Goku had been wearing when Cody first met him "Cody i'm so proud of you you've gotten so strong in such a short time span" the voice of Goku said making his presence known.

"Thanks gramps it's all thanks to you and master Korins training" Cody said happy that he was getting some recognition "Hey Cody doesn't school start back up for you soon" Goku asked trying to remember what day it was. Cody then looks very shocked he forgot all about school and that summer was almost over "Dude i forgot all about school i can't believe i forgot about it forget eating i have to get out of here so i don't miss my first day of school " Cody then pulls himself together and gets to his feet he then gets into a running position and makes a dash for the old hut he lives in running so fast that he disappears from eyesight( like they do in dragon ball all the time when they move at high speeds).

Cody then appears outside his hut he quickly goes inside to gather the things he wants to bring with him he quickly grabs a red pole and puts in around his back and grabs a light brown bag filled with something in it and ties it around the belt of his fighting gi he then then runs outside and cuffs his hands around his mouth and yells "NIMBUSS!" the yell being so loud it makes all the birds nearby fly away in fear.

Cody waits there for a while looking up in the sky as if he was waiting for something and as if it was on que a yellow small cloud flew towards Cody at insane speed it the stopped in front of him. Cody wasted no time and jumped on top of the yellow cloud " lets go nimbus there is no time to waste i can't be late" the yellow cloud named nimbus then took off at amazing speeds making everything else look like a blur " i have to make it back in time" Cody said with his fist clenched and a determined look on his face.

* * *

 **30 minutes later….**

Cody had just made it to his school and he knew he was late no students were entering the school he let out a sigh and jumped of the nimbus right in front of the school and the nimbus cloud started to fly away "Thanks nimbus!" Cody yelled out but not too loud so he wouldn't get spotted. Cody then walked into the school where the hallways where empty and like Cody had feared he was indeed late he decided to go to the principal's office because he had no idea what his schedule was so he started to walk to the principal's office he turned the corner only to walk into someone and fall to the ground.

Cody started rubbing his head in pain " ow ow ow watch where you're going man" Cody said but then he looked up and was surprised on who he walked into it was Duncan and he didn't look to happy he also looked up but was surprised on who he saw " Cody what i thought you were dead" he said with surprise.

Cody then looked surprised himself but then a look of understanding came on his face of course everyone would think he was dead when he went out to train he didn't tell anyone where he was going not even his parents so it makes since why everyone thought that he had died.

" Well sorry to burst your bubble but i'm not dead now if you'll excuse me i have to-" Cody began to get up and walk away when he saw someone who made hi blood run cold " Ma- Mal" Cody said with a little fear in his voice. The person Cody was looking at had a very skinny build brown skin and black hair with some of his hair covering his left eye he also has on a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans and brown and white sneakers.

The person Cody was looking at was Mal "The strongest teeneager in the highschool no school district maybe even canada itself" Cody thought in fear.

"What are you looking at weakling still mad about the time i beat you down in front of all of Canada" Mal said with a wicked smile on his face looking down on Cody as if he was below him while this was happening the bell for class to end went off and students started walking out off class but when they saw Mal having a stare off with someone everyone in the school started to surround them.

Cody was beyond angry he was furious he remembered how Mal had humiliated Cody on national Tv at the school entrance exams where all the students strengths were gauged and they would be pitted against other students to see who was the strongest

It was broadcasted so that recruiters from different colleges could see the people who the could potentially want for their teams(i will go over this more in the future).

Unfortunately for Cody he was put up against Mal and he was beat down with no chance of victory for him that was the day his dad had lost all respect for him

And he hated Mal for it. "It's all because of you Mal you will pay for that beat down 2 years ago" Cody said with his most hateful voice he could muster his hands were clenched so hard you can see a tiny drop of blood drip down from his hands.

" You think that im still remember that i only remember fights that actually make me use some of my power" Mal said with a smile on his face he then started laughing as if he found the entire situation funny "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!".

This pushed Cody over the edge he couldn't contain his anger anymore a white transparent like flame surrounded his body and the entire building felt like it was shaking teachers came out there room to see what the problem was. But even with this Mal continued to laugh like he was enjoying the power Cody was showing "That's it show me more keep going maybe you might be a challenge this time HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mal taunted Cody even more.

That was it Cody was going to show Mal the results of his training Cody's left foot made it looked as if he was about to dash right a Mal when a voice stopped Cody "Cody enough! you can't fight him yet it would cause to much of a problem i promise you you will get your chance to fight him" the voice of Goku rang through Cody's head.

Cody stopped and looked around he saw that all the students that surrounded them where on the ground looking scared from Cody's and Mal's standoff and thought about how much damage there fight would cause and with that in mind Cody took a deep breath and closed his eyes the white flame left his body and everything stopped shaking this was not the time to fight Mal and Cody knew it.

"What is Going on here!" a voice yelled out with a boom the voice belonged to principle Mclean he was looking around to find the source of the problem. "Nothing sir it must have been a earthquake" both Cody and Mal say not taking there eyes off each other.

The principle feeling the school shake believed what they said and dismissed any other thing that could have happened but then his eyes opened wide "Cody Anderson i was told you went missing and died" he said with surprise in his voice.

" No sir i'm alive and well i was actually heading to your office to get my schedule but the earthquake stopped my from doing that as you can see" Cody lied to the principle finally taking his eyes off Mal. The principle looking for any deceit in Cody but could find none and decided to move on to other matters " Come with to my office we have much to speak about" he said with a stern voice.

The principle the turned his back and started to walk away with his hand behind his back walking toward his office. Cody deciding it's best to go with the principle turned from Mal and started walking in the same direction as the principle but before he gets to far Mal antagonizes him one last time " you better hope your not against me again because i won't hold back next time.

Cody could hear him but decided to ignore Ma and continue walking if he had to fight him he would but now was not the time he had more important things to get to.

* * *

 **1 minute later principle office…..**

The principle took a seat behind his desk and had a calm look on his also took a seat and faced the principle and looked him in the eyes he already knew where this was heading " it baffles me that your still alive after i was told you went missing after you left this school and everyone assumed you died but here you are before me quite alive".He says keeping his calm voice.

Cody sighs and speaks " No i didn't die i left to train in a secluded area it was something i felt i had to do alone" Cody said with resolve in his voice Cody knew that he should have told someone where he was going before he left but he felt that he needed the training to better himself and he wouldn't back down from that decision.

" i understand at your age you feel there's things you need to do on your own but you went about it the wrong way i must inform your parents that you are alive and well" the principle said reaching for the phone on his desk to call Cody's parents but a hand stopped him he looked up to see that it was Cody who stopped him.

" Sir i understand that you must call my parents but please wait until after the entrance exams(everyone has to do the entrance exam no matter what grade you are in and they are broadcasted) i'm being you said with a serious face and and strong resolve in his voice still holding the principals hand from grabbing the telephone.

For about a minute Cody stare's the principle right in the eyes not backing down or losing any of his resolve finally the principles sighs and speaks " very well i will hold off on calling your parents but a soon as the exams are over i will be contacting them to let you know you are indeed alive."

Cody smiles and thanks the principle but the bell interrupts them " well it looks like i will be calling your parents sooner than i thought because the exams begin right now" he told Cody.

"Head to the gym i will be right behind you" the principle tells Cody as they both leave his office Cody has a fierce look on his face as he leaves the office " I will show everyone the results of my training im tired of being looked down on" Cody said with determination.

* * *

 **2 minutes later at the gym…**

Cody and the principle open the gym doors to see all the students inside chatting with friends on the bleachers students in their respective groups the popular people such as Heather,Alejandro,Duncan,Scott,Jo,Lightning,Dakota,Courtney,Lindsay,Tyler,Geoff,Trent,DJ,Brick,and most importantly Mal he was looking dead at Cody with a smile on his face.

When Cody entered the gym he could see Mal smiling at him but decided to ignore him he was looking for someone and when his eyes locked on who he was looking for Noah and he was talking to his other friend Harold on the bleachers Cody decided he wanted to talk to Noah and Harold after not seeing them in so long.

Cody made his way to the bleachers to talk to his best friends Noah and Harold when he got there he put his hand on Harold's shoulder " Hey guys how has it been without me" Both Harold and Noah turned around quick not believing whose voice they heard. Both Harold and Noah stood up with excitement "Cody!" Both of them yelled but Noah realized how he said it and changed his tone he fake coughs a couple times and tries again " ohh yeah Cody nice to see you" he tries to make it sound like he doesn't care.

Harold laughs at Noah seeing straight through his lie " Gosh Noah that wasn't how you where acting a couple weeks ago when they said Cody was dead you cried like a baby" Harold said smiling knowing that he had embarrassed Noah. Noah indeed was embarrassed because he was blushing red as a tomato and rubbing the back of his neck Cody couldn't help but smile Noah and Harold really did care about his well being and that made him proud to have friends like Noah and Harold he took a seat right next to them they had much they needed to ketchup on.

* * *

 **With the elites…**

All of the elites were conversing with each other most of them eager to fight and have fun. " I can't wait to fight man my blood is boiling" Duncan said punching his fist in the palm of his hand mostly everyone agreed with him but Courtney had her own opinions " Your such a ogre Duncan this is just an exam to test are strengths not to beat people up" She said looking at Duncan with a glare.

" I have to agree with Dunkin Donuts i'm eager to fight to I've been waiting for this for a while" Jo says making fun of Duncan's name pissing him off " What did you say you lame excuse for a girl" Duncan spat out not happy being made fun of both Duncan and Jo both get up and lock heads both angry and ready to fight. "You wanna go Dunkin Donuts because i have no problem fighting right now" Jo says with her head locked with Duncan's " I have no problem fighting you it's not like your a girl or anything" Duncan jabs back pissing Jo off even more.

Courtney not wanting to get in trouble tries to get in between them to stop them from fighting " Enough you two if you guys continue then we're gonna get in trouble" Courtney begs but Duncan and Jo could care less " Well tell this "guy" to back of then" Duncan emphasizes the guy part. That was the breaking point for Jo she was getting ready to throw a punch when someone's voice interrupted her " Enough!" all the elites turned their head to see Mal sitting there with his arms crossed looking down on all of them " I don't have time for your bickering now sit down and listen" Mal said making his authority known but Jo wasn't going to just back down like that " But Duncan start-" Jo started but Mal could care less " I said enough" Mal said with a harsher tone truly having enough of this foolishness.

This time this was enough to make both Duncan and Jo back down both sucking their teeth but Mal wasn't done speaking " Now listen all of you" Mal said getting everyone's attention easily

Once he felt all of them looking he continued to speak " If any of you face Cody Anderson in the exams i want you to go all out don't hold anything back against him" Mal said and for a couple a seconds everyone was quiet until they all started to laugh " HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go all out on a weakling like Cody" Duncan said holding his gut

Alejandro couldn't help but laugh a little also " Why should we even have to use a percentage of power on that alfeñique" Heather had to agree what reason would they need to use their full power on someone so weak.

But when they all stop laughing they could feel some type of feeling wash over them like they could all die at that moment and when they looked up at Mal they could tell he was creating that feeling and he did not look happy

" I was not asking you let's make that clear i was telling you and if you don't follow my order than i will make all of you pay" Mal said releasing his malicious intent that he created over everyone " Now shut up and wait you've annoyed me with all your talking"

* * *

 **Back with Cody…**

" So your telling me that you went out into the forest for three months to train" Noah asked with a voice full with disbelief " yeah im not lying i went to go train for three months so i could become stronger" Cody said " So did you get any stronger" Noah asked actually curious on the fruits of Cody's labor " well your about to find out" Cody said with a smirk on his face they were about to continue talking when the gym doors busted open and a entire camera crew and one man came into the gym.

The man in question was wearing a smart blue shirt, and brown khaki trousers and you could say he was fairly attractive in his late 20 to early 30's the man in question was Chris McLean (The son of the principle) " Yo it's Chris McLean from fresh TV and today we're gonna be broadcasting the exams at Wawanakwa High" Chris says pointing at the camera " Get ready for some action packed matches but for now we will be back after a 5 minute commercial break" Chris says enthusiastically.

The cameraman then switches to break and points the camera off of Chris and when Chris is sure the camera is turned off he drops his nice guy act " ugh that was terrible you weren't getting all my good camera angles what do i pay you for!" Chris yells at the camera man " uhh you don't pay me sir" the unnamed cameraman states but it was already to late Chris wasn't even listening anymore he was talking to his father the principle.

" Hey dad" Chris says sarcastically but he his stopped by the principle " look Chris i don't have time to hear you brag and talk about your success just broadcast the matches and be quite" the principle says getting right to the point.

" alright alright you got it old man just don't steal my camera time" Chris says backing off and getting ready to film the fights that were about to take place. The principal walks to the center of the gym and clears his throat and begins to talk " Hello my students it's and honor to have all of you hear to take place in these exams and i expect excellence from all of you this year now moving on to the matches if you would look at the monitor on the wall it will set the matches up when your name appears you are to come to the gym floor and face the opponent you're paired up with every battle will last 5 minutes and the match will not be over until the time runs out or your opponent is no longer able to fight.

The principle finishes his speech and sits down in the bleachers with the rest of the faculty and staff the monitor then flashes on and begins to start going through names until it stops with interesting results

* * *

 **Cody Anderson vs Duncan Abraham**

Everyone is shocked but after that settles in everyone begins to get to the realization that this will be a quick match " man what a lame match up we all know Duncan is gonna win it's not even up for debate" a random student says and most of the students agree with him

* * *

 **With Cody and Friends**

Everyone was shocked how Could Cody have to fight Duncan in the first match what kinda terrible luck was this But then a smile came to Cody's face " I don't know why but this challenge is getting me excited" Cody's blood was pumping he was excited. Noah and Harold noticed this to " Gosh Cody what are you smiling for your about to get beaten on national TV again" Harold told Cody he was scared for his friend right now because he knew how vicious Duncan Could be and he didn't want Cody to get hurt.

" Don't worry guys i can handle this just sit back and watch" Cody says with confidence that he has never shown before walking down to the gym floors shocking both Noah and Harold They were starting to question if this was even Cody at all he never was this confident unless it came to girls he would never act like this but the way Cody said it they actually believed him they would just have to see how this played out.

* * *

 **With Bridgette and Gwen**

Bridgette was sitting with Gwen one of her friends and was shocked to here Cody's name she had heard that he died and seeing him walk down to the gym floor brought great joy to her but then she got a bad feeling Cody was fighting Cody and she knew Cody stood no chance no matter how much she hated to admit it Cody was going to lose badly.

" Good that twerp is going to get what's coming to him" Gwen say with a smile ready to see Duncan beat up Cody. Bridgette looks hurt how could Gwen want to see this she knew that Gwen didn't like Cody because of the fact that he had sniffed her her all those years ago but she felt it was time for her to let that go.

" Come on Gwen Cody's felt sorry about what he did for a long time i think it's time to let it go" Bridgette said hoping Gwen would see reason and forgive the geek. " People like him don't change Bridgette he had this coming to him anyways" Gwen says with her arms crossed she wasn't going to change his mind. Bridgette sighed she just hoped that Gwen Could forgive him one day.

* * *

 **With Duncan and the elites**

" This is going to be such an easy fight to bad i won't get an actual challenge" Duncan says with a smirk on his face. All the other elites were also smiling save for Dj and Trent who felt bad for the little dude " Ha look at that dork what kinda clothes is he wearing" Heather says not being able to ignore the fashion disaster her eyes were forced to witness " Like that color of orange is totally not fashionable" Dakota said agreeing with Heather on Cody's outfit.

" What did the twerp do take Karate classes" Jo joked with Lightning both of them laughing at Cody's outfit. Duncan wanting to end this quickly walked down the bleacher to face Cody bit before he could hit the floor Mal stopped him " Remember what i said don't hold back against him or you will regret it" Mal said menacingly. Duncan not wanting to get in trouble with Mal decided to follow orders " Okay just back off" Duncan said not liking having to take orders from Mal but ultimately knew it was for the best he continued walking down the bleachers until he hit the gym floor he would enjoy beating Cody up.

* * *

 **With Cody's Parents**

When Cody's parents were told that the police could not find there child and that he was possibly dead it hit them hard even his father. His mother would cry for endless hours and not stop and while Cody's father would not show it he was deeply hurt by his son's unexpected death and while it did hurt both of them deeply one positive did come out of it and that was that it brought Cody's mother and Father closer together than ever. They were now both sitting on the couch watching TV together enjoying each other Company they decided they wanted to watch the exams for the High school Cody used to attend to to imagine how there Cody Could be there right now with all the other kid's ohh where they about to get the shock of their life.

* * *

 **Back at the gym**

Chris Notices that Commercial time is almost up and it's almost time to broadcast the fight he pulls out a countainter of hair gel and puts it in his hair he then looks at the cameraman for conformation " Do i look good" Chris asked getting a thumbs up from the cameraman Chris then tells him to put the Camera on him and record.

" Hello ladies and folks it's your host Chris McLean and i'm here at Wawanakwa High to bring you the School exams and ohh boy do we have a match up for you today" Chris says with excitement " Here we have Cody Anderson who is known to be one of the weakest students in all of Canada you'll probably remember him from the exams two year ago where he got beat up badly by Mal and humiliated right in front of your eyes" Chris says showing footage of Cody getting beaten up badly by Mal and laughing while watching it.

" And on the other side we have Duncan Abraham a well known student at this school and his amazing exam record only losing once to Mal himself" Chris said "But enough talk let's get right to the action"Chris said wanting to get good rating so he could get more money in his pockets.

The camera now focused on Cody and Duncan both of them walking towards each other in the center of the gym finally stopping right in front of each other waiting on the signal to start the fight. The gym teacher talked as loud as he could " Ok this match will start when i blow my whistle and it is not over until the opponent either forfeits or can no longer battle

you will have five minutes to finish your battle in the chance that both of you are standing at the end of the five minutes there will be a vote to decide who wins do i make myself clear" The gym teacher said both Cody and Duncan Made no sign that they could hear him but the gym teacher knew that the knew the drill.

It seemed like time was standing still until you could hear the sound of the whistle " Fweeeeeeeeet!" signaling the match. Duncan began talking " Maybe if you get down on your knees and be-" was all Duncan got to say before his left leg was swept from under him by Cody's right foot while he was talking making him fall forwards with his left cheek meeting the back of Cody's fist pushing him back wards and almost making him fall backwards but Duncan stops himself from hitting the floor with his right foot catching him before he fell backwards.

* * *

 **In The Crowd**

Silence that's all you could here in the gym complete silence no one could believe it Cody Anderson the weakest person in Canada just punched Duncan like it was nothing. " No way dude" Harold said not believing his eyes Noah had his mouth wide open after witnessing Cody punch Duncan like that.

On the other side of the gym you could see the elites with there eyes wide open none of them could say anything all of them were speechless how could this happen. But if you where to look at Mal you could see him smiling " This will be interesting to watch" he said under his breath so no one could hear him.

With Bridgette and Gwen you could see Bridgette with both of her hands over her mouth in shock " Did Cody just punch Duncan" she asked Gwen. Gwen didn't know what to say she could not believe it " since when was Cody able to punch Duncan like it was nothing" she thought in her head she just watched the impossible.

* * *

 **Back to the Fight**

Duncan had stayed in the same position from when he got hit by Cody he could not believe it he was just hit by a weakling like Cody and it actually hurt him How could that be Duncan thought before anger took over his body who did this weakling think he was to hit him like that he pulled back his fist and with a mighty yell through a punch straight at Cody's chest his fist moving at such high speeds that you can see it cut through the air. Cody predicting this puts both of his arms in front of his face in a x position blocks Duncan's punch the force of the punch creating a shock wave and pushed Cody back a little breaking the floor a little under his feet but other than that Cody looks unfazed.

Duncan is shocked again he just put almost all his power into that punch and Cody wasn't even fazed by it he had enough of this he decided to follow Mal's advice and go all out.

He begins to throw a barrage of punches at high speed hoping to catch Cody off guard with one of them but to no avail Cody blocked every one of them with his forearms and palm of his hands each punch Duncan made connect making shock waves stronger than the last.

Duncan started getting really annoyed each punch he threw he put more power into to try and make the geek budge but he just continued to block like it was nothing and out of nowhere he just outright began sending everyone of Duncan's attacks forgetting about blocking them moving his head left and right up and down avoiding each punch sent his way.

Duncan increased his speed of his punches but that did him no good because the results did not change Cody just kept bobbing and weaving like it was nothing.

Cody decided he couldn't just win the fight by just dodging so he knocked away Duncan's left fist when it came swinging at him and threw his own punch but his actually landed right in Duncan's Abdomen making his eyes go wide the force of the blow caused a tremor.

Duncan began holding his stomach he walked forward and took a couple of steps before falling to his knees not able to take the pain with his mouth wide open spittle leaking from his mouth he then fell face first on the floor not moving at all Complete silence was all you could hear throughout the gym did Cody Anderson just beat Duncan like it was a walk in the park.

Cody began walking away seeing this match over the gym Coach couldn't believe it Cody had beat on of his favorite students Duncan and with no difficulty he was so shocked that he had forgot to signal the ending of the match.

Cody Continued walking almost making it to the bleachers until he was hit by a tremendous force in his back picking up lots of dust blocking everyone's view of Cody.

Everyone was looking for the one that attacked Cody and to their surprise it was a beaten up Duncan who had thrown a punch with so much force that he used the wind as his attack to hit Cody in the back with a shockwave from his fist.

Duncan's eyes were bloodshot and he was furious how dare that geek humiliate him on live television " Eat that you nerd maybe next time you will learn to bow down to your superiors!" Duncan yelled out with so much anger in his voice you could literally feel the heat radiating from his anger he was not happy.

It took awhile for the Dust Cloud to dissipate But when it did it shocked everyone in the room Cody had survived the attack with little to no damage with the only difference being that his shirt had been ripped off and was it a sight to behold. No longer was Cody's skinny build being shown instead Cody now had a six pack and toned muscles but not to muscular but enough to notice ( Like teen Gohan) and ooh boy where some people enjoying the view.

* * *

 **With the elites**

"Oh my gosh like when did Cody get so hot" Lindsay said mesmerized by Cody's figure and while Heather hated to admit it she couldn't help but blush a little something Alejandro didn't miss and put a scowl on his face. And if the camera where to zoom in a little more on Jo then you could see the tiniest hint of a blush on Jo's face as well but Courtney was handling it a different type of way her face was completely red " Thi- this is so indecent and against school rules" She said covering her face with both of her hands.

* * *

 **With Bridgette and Gwen**

Bridgette was also blushing she could not believe how ripped Cody was " Is it me or does Cody look really hot right now" Bridgette asked Gwen who also was blushing just a little even she had to admit that Cody looked pretty good right now but she wouldn't admit it out loud " It's just you" she said trying to keep her regular voice.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

Cody was really annoyed Duncan Just destroyed the upper half of his fighting gi and now he was completely topless

Cody decided that it was time to finish this battle for real this time Cody took off in a burst of speed that only the elites could keep up with and appeared behind Duncan with the teen not even noticing it

And before he could do anything Cody with his left hand chopped Duncan in his neck making the delinquent's vision fade and black out his eyes lost his pupils and he feel to the ground.

This time truly being knocked out and everyone knew he wasn't getting back up Cody Anderson had just beat one of the elite's Duncan and on live television on that day Cody had changed his life forever.

* * *

 **Jiren1216 here first of all i want to apologize for not updating this story in a while it's just with school and other things my hands are kinds tied but i enjoy writing this story for you guys and hope that i can improve with every chapter thanks and See you next chapter.**


	6. update coming soon

p style="text-align: center;"strongfirst, I want to apologize for not updating this story like it should be but rest assured a new chapter will come out soon thank you for understanding if you have any questions about the story leave a review Jiren1216 signing out./strong/p 


	7. Chapter 4

Cody had just defeated Duncan no one in their right mind could believe it had to be a fluke.

* * *

 **With the elites**

¨this has to be a joke or something¨ Heather said no one gets that strong in 3 months at least not without her knowing about it she would have to look into this more. ¨ What the hell! When did that pipsqueak get strong enough to beat Duncan? I even struggle against Duncan when we fight¨ Jo says ¨ sha yeah lightning is stronger than Duncan but even lightning has to admit that Duncan is really strong and would get a good hit or two on me if we fought¨ lightning said with his huge ego. ¨ Worry not bromigos it was nothing but a fluke this is Cody we are talking about he couldn't have changed that much in only three months¨ Alejandro says believing it all to be just a fluke despite seeing the entire thing with his own eyes.

¨OHH MY GOD!" Courtney screamed " We need to get Duncan to the nurse he could be hurt really badly¨Courtney said, making her concern for Duncan very clear. And even though Trent didn't like him much it went against his morals to allow Duncan to be just left there on the floor " I agree we can't just leave him there he needs help¨ Trent said knowing it was the best thing to do. Dj being right next to Trent had to agree he couldn't just sit there when there was someone in need ¨ let go help him, guys, ¨ Dj says getting up to help his friends. Trent, Courtney, and Dj get up heading down the bleachers to help

¨ Enough" a harsh tone stopping Dj, Courtney, and Trent in their tracks they all turn around to see Mal with a wicked smile on his face ¨ But why Duncan needs are help¨ Courtney said with concern ¨yeah Mal we Can't just leave him their¨ Trent says voicing his opinion with Dj nodding his head in agreement. ¨ I said enough, this is Duncan's punishment for defying me. I told him to go all out from the start and what did he do? He defied me if he would have listened he wouldn't be on the floor right now would he¨ Mal said.

¨ But Duncan nee-¨ Courtney tried to say but she was interrupted by Mal ¨ I don't care what he needs. Let him lay there, he only gets help when I say he does do I make myself clear¨ making his authority known he wouldn't be defied. Trent, Dj, and Courtney all sat back down reluctantly knowing there was nothing else they could do not unless they wanted to get on Mal's bad side. Mal was in deep thought ¨ Interesting Cody's battle power increased exponentially it's almost unreal I will have to investigate this¨ Mal says in his head with a sinister smile on his face.

¨ Heather come here¨ Mal says surprising Heather, Heather not wanting to keep Mal waiting, she gets up and walks up to Mal. Mal motions Heather to come closer and begins to whisper in her ear ¨ I want you to find out how Cody got so strong in a short amount of time get closer to him, seduce him I don't care how you do it but find out his secret I know he's hiding something from us¨ Mal tells her. Heather smiles this is what she was best at deceiving people and telling lies " Whatever you say Mal when would you like me to start¨ she says excited to begin deceiving people already ¨ begin when you feel like it does whatever it takes¨ Mal tells her.

Heather begins to head back to her seat in the bleachers but before she can leave Mal says one more thing to her ¨ Heather please don't fail me like Duncan did you don't want to end up like him now would you" Mal says with a smile putting fear in Heather's heart. She recoiled in fear for a flash second before regaining her composure and heading back to her seat ¨ I can't fail Mal or I'm dead¨ she thought sitting back down and taking her seat next to Alejandro. ¨ what did you and Mal talk about¨ Alejandro asked curious about there conversation ¨ none of your concern Alejandro¨ Heather told him signaling to drop the subject ¨ fine be that way but I will find out¨ Alejandro says ¨ whatever" Heather says not caring

* * *

 **Back with Cody**

Cody began walking up to the bleachers to let his friends know that he was going to go change to get a new shirt since that jerk Duncan ruined his new outfit ¨he better be lucky that is have another one or I would kick his ass again Cody thought¨ Cody thought in his head as he made his way up the bleachers. As he made his way up the bleachers every student began looking at Cody as if he did the impossible but Cody didn't even notice them. They meant nothing to him; they finally began noticing him after all these years and only after he beat Duncan he didn't need their recognition.

He finally reaches Noah and Harold ¨ Hey guys since Duncan ruined the top of my outfit I'm gonna head to the lockers and change that bastard is lucky I have more of these clothes¨ Cody says to his friends casually. Both Harold and Noah Look at Cody in shock still not being able to believe what they had seen could this truly be the Cody Anderson they Knew.

¨ ok who are you and what have you done with the real Cody¨ Noah asks Cody. Cody looks at Noah with a deadpan face (-_-) ¨ What do you mean I'm Cody anderson¨ Cody responds not understanding what they mean. ¨ The Cody we know could never beat Duncan like that¨ Harold explained With Noah nodding his head in agreement. ¨ Look guys, I told you guys I had trained and became stronger.¨ Cody said trying to get them to believe him ¨ What kind of training makes you that strong¨ Noah said looking skeptical ¨Look guys I will explain in better details later I'm gonna go change I will be back.¨

Noah and Harold both look skeptical but they decide to trust in him, in the end, ¨ Do your best guys¨ Cody said to them with a thumbs-up as he walked down the bleachers and headed for the gym exit.

* * *

 **With Bridgette and Gwen**

Bridgette was shocked she had never seen Duncan beat like that not even by Mal. She watched as Cody left the gym ¨, Cody, what happened to you¨ she thought. Gwen was having a similar thought with her mouth open. She Couldn´t believe a weakling like Cody was able to beat someone as strong as Duncan it just wasn't heard of.

¨He had to be cheating with some type of strength-enhancing drug or something¨ Gwen said not being able to believe that Cody Could beat Duncan. But Bridgette knew that wasn´t true as there was no drug that could increase your strength that much the boost strength drugs would give you wasn't by much and Cody´s strength increased way too much for it to be the work of a drug and deep down Gwen knew this as well. ¨ I'm going to have to talk to Cody later and get to the bottom of this Bridgette thought she was just happy that Cody was alive and well.

* * *

 **Back with the elites**

Heather watched as Cody began walking out of the gym she decided that now would be a perfect time to start her mission for Mal. ¨ I'm gonna head to the Bathroom¨ Heather Declared getting up and began moving down the bleacher until a voice stopped her ¨ What if you miss your own fight mi amor you wouldn't want a disqualification to look bad on your record ¨ Alejandro said to her.

¨ So what I'm only a junior and I have won both my freshman and sophomore fights I will just make it up in my senior year¨ she said not caring and walking away down the bleachers. Alejandro's eyes narrow as he watches heather leaves he also notices Cody leaving and a scowl makes its way on his face he would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **With Cody´s parents (Tom, Shery)**

Cody´s parents were shocked they could not believe that their son Cody was alive. Cody´s mother began crying. She couldn't believe her eyes she thought she was in a dream. Cody´s father began to comfort his wife seeing that she was having a hard time right now. He couldn't believe it also his son was alive and well and not only that it seems that he has also gotten stronger but that didn't matter to him.

* * *

 **Flashback (Cody's dad)**

After they had figured out their son had died it hit Cody´s father very hard he couldn't believe that his only flesh and blood had left him. He couldn't forgive himself especially after he treated his son when he was alive. The real reason Tom treated Cody the way he did was because he too was weak when he was younger he was always bullied for being weak and told to stay in his place.

He was hard on Cody because he wanted him to grow up strong so he didn't have to face the hardships He did. He wanted his son to have better but to think that his son was dead and he died feeling that his father hated him this thought destroyed Tom. He should have been better to his son she should have been there more all that time he could never get back again

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

But to find out that his son had been alive brought great joy to him this time he wouldn't neglect his son he would be the best father he could be he would make sure of that. ¨ Cody, I swear I will make things right" Cody´s father said.

* * *

 **With Cody**

Cody enters the hallway making his way to the boy's locker room he walks down the hallway until he reaches the door to the locker room. He opens the door and enters the locker room he is instantly hit with the smell of dirty gym socks and sweat hits his nose¨ yep this is definitely the locker room¨ Cody thinks before making his way to his locker.

Cody begins putting the combination into his lock turning left and right, right and left until he hears a click once he hears this he pulls the lock unlocking his locker ¨ they kept my locker the same that's good¨ Cody opens his locker and finds his old gym bag with extra clothes.

¨ There, not the clothes master Korin gave me but they will do for now¨ Cody says out loud to himself. Cody begins taking off his fighting clothes with his pants coming off first he puts on some sweatpants (joggers) and then he takes off his shirt as he is doing this Heather walks in the boy's locker room having followed Cody and she comes just in time to see a shirtless Cody.

Cody with his shirt off notices her and opens his eyes wide in shock and begins blushing uncontrollably ¨ What the hell are you doing in here Heather!¨ Cody says while pointing his finger at her. Heather had a seductive smile she was enjoying the sight she was seeing ¨If he wasn't a geek I would eat him up¨ Heather thought in her head.

Cody not liking the way she was looking at him quickly put his plain white shirt on ¨ aww why did you have to ruin my fun¨ Heather said in a fake pout. ¨ Whatever what are you doing here anyway if you haven't noticed this is the guy's side¨ Cody said confused on why she was here.

Heather begins walking towards Cody this intimidates him and he begins to back up Heather keeps walking towards him slowly and Cody Continues to back up until his back hits the locker. She puts her hand on the locker and stops in front of him. She bends down to get to his eye level which really makes him blush because now he gets a really good view of her cleavage through her crop top.

¨ Eyes up here geek¨ she told him knowing exactly where his eyes were looking at. She grabbed him by the chin and brought his face closer to hers and told him ¨ look geek usually I would never be talking to you but I was told by Mal to ask you if you wanted to join the elites.¨

This, of course, shocked Cody only the strongest students ever got asked to join the elites and here he was getting asked. Heather had a smirk on her face, of course, she was lying about him joining the elites but she could use this lie to learn more about Cody and How he got so strong.

Cody smacked her hand away from his face ¨ Hell no my answer is no why would I join a gang of bullies!¨ Cody yells. Now it was Heather's turn to be shocked how could Cody say no, no one ever turned down something like this becoming an elite was like becoming a king or queen everyone in school feared and respected you.

Cody had already finished getting dressed so he turned his back to her ¨ I would never join you guys I would never fall down to that level never¨ Cody tells her. He begins to walk out of the locker room having enough of Heather´s presence.

Heather is in complete shock how could he say no to that it was just unreal to her ¨ Wait where are you going where not finished here!¨ Heather yells at him. Cody turns around and gives her a hard stare ¨ You may not be finished but I find some other bully to join your little gang because I will have no part in it.¨

With that said Cody leaves the locker room and begins walking the hallways making his way back to the gym ¨ I wasted so much time with Heather that I probably missed Noah and Harold's fight dammit¨ Cody cursed he wanted to gauge their skills and see how much they improved.

Cody increases his walking speed and hurries to the gym in hopes of catching Noah or Harold's fight. He makes it to the gym doors and opens it quickly and his suspicions were answered when he was welcomed to the sight of Noah Knocking someone out with a right hook.

Noah looked pretty beat up and looked worse for wear but he was still standing. Cody was impressed even though Cody had no idea who the student was that Noah was fighting meaning that the student was of low class anyways the guy looked worse than Noah.

But Cody didn't notice Heather walk in the gym right behind him but someone did and that someone was Alejandro. He narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth ¨ I will find out what happened nerd¨ he didn't care what it would take but he would find out even if it meant he had to cross Mal

Cody put a smile on his face Noah made progress Cody was proud ¨Fweeeeeeeet!¨ the coach blew his whistle signaling the end of the match ¨ The winner of the final match is Noah Ahuja¨

Noah smiled to himself even though his opponent wasn't that strong he felt accomplished like he had done something grand. All of a sudden he felt someone touch his shoulder ¨Nice work man¨ Noah turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was ¨thanks Cody.¨

By that time the coach blew his whistle to signal the end of the match every student began walking down the bleachers to head out of the gym. Harold was walking down the Bleacher with a black eye and a few bruises but other than that he was fine in much better shape then Noah.

He came up to Cody and greeted him ¨ Hey Cody you missed my fight you should have seen my wicked skills¨ he said. Cody just smiled and rolled his eyes while Noah gave a little chuckle but began to groan ¨ ow ow ow it hurts to laugh can someone help me walk¨ Noah told them.

Harold came and helped Noah walk and Cody headed for the gym exit followed by Noah and Harold ¨we all needed a break after that¨ Cody thought but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a powerful grip on his shoulder he tried to move but he couldn't.

When Cody turned his head he came face to face with Mal who was smiling like a maniac ¨ your fight with Duncan was impressive you wouldn't mind if I test out your strength for myself do you?¨ Mal said not losing his grip even a bit

¨ Look Mal I don't have ti-¨ Cody didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he was punched with tremendous force causing Cody to be sent flying back into the gym walking kicking up dust. Every student who had been leaving the gym turned around at the sound of Mal punching Cody.

* * *

 **With Chirs and students**

Among those students was Chris with his cameraman he quickly ran back into the gym smelling high tv ratings in the air ¨Intern hurry get the camera rolling¨ Chris told the nameless intern The intern not liking being called inter was quick to correct Chris ¨ uhh my name is actually bi-¨ the intern tried to say but was quickly shot down by Chris ¨ I don't care what your name is get this camera rolling or your fired.¨

Not wanting to be fired the intern quickly turned the camera on and turned to Chris ¨ Hello fresh tv this is Chirs Mclean and I'm your host for the Wawanakwa highschool exams and it seems like we have an extra fight on our hands here stay tuned¨ he said the cameraman then turns the camera towards the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **With the elites**

¨Sha-Mal is really gonna fight that nerd¨ lighting said genuinely surprised by Mals actions ¨ fight? it's not gonna be a fight this is gonna be a beatdown¨ Jo said ready to see some action get hurt badly. ¨ I have to agree with Jo mi amigos Cody doesn't stand a chance¨ Alejandro said with a smile ready to see Cody get hurt badly.

Courtney was not happy this was totally against the rules ¨ we have to stop them this could get Mal in trouble guys¨ hear words fall to deaf ears. Scot wants Mal to destroy Cody for what he did to Duncan ¨ kick his ass Mal¨ Scot shouted. Heather who had now rejoined her group could care less ¨ you should have accepted my offer Cody¨ she thought now Cody was gonna get put back in his place like he belonged.

Lindsay was a little scared for Cody ¨ Al is gonna beat up Coby¨ she said getting both of their names wrong ¨ It's Mal and Cody and Mal told you to stop getting his name wrong¨ Dakota reminded Lindsay.

Geoff wanted to see Cody get a beating before summer break started he felt like Cody was getting way to close to Bridgette he didn't like it and even tho he and Bridgette broke up last year he knew that she would come back to him eventually. With Cody out of the way he would have Bridgette all to himself and they could finally fix their broken relationship.

Dj was worried he didn't think this was right ¨ I wish there was something we could do for Cody Mal's gonna beat him badly.¨ Trent felt the same way ¨ I know but there's nothing we can do to stop Mal when he gets like this¨ he says with a voice filled with regret.

* * *

 **With Bridgette and Gwen**

Bridgette was scared for Cody there was no way he could beat Mal no matter how strong he got ¨ we have to help him Gwen Mal will kill Cody¨ Bridgette said she was scared for Cody's life right now. Gwen felt differently ¨ Why should we help him? He's gonna get what he deserves Cody's a creep and I'm sure Mal won't kill Cody¨ She told Bridgette.

Bridgette couldn't believe Gwen she understood what happened between Gwen and Cody a year ago but this wasn't right Cody needed help she was going to voice her opinion but she was interrupted by a voice.

¨Not on my watch sistah¨ a voice said with some soul in her voice the girl in question had long black hair that is tied into a ponytail with a light beige hair tie. Her outfit consisted of a light beige t-shirt with 4 red-orange kumquats, blue capris jeans, and brown sandals the person in question was The Sister With 'Tude Leshawna.

¨Nuh uh Gwen I know you don't like that scrawny white boy but this ain't right let's get down there and help him girl¨ Leshawna told Gwen. Gwen couldn't believe it even Leshawna agreed with Bridgette ¨ Come on Gwen he needs help¨ Bridgette pleaded. Gwen finally gave in ¨ Ok fine I will help him but I'm not doing this for him I'm doing it for you¨ Gwen said getting up ready to help

¨DAMN IT!¨ a loud voice shouted everyone looked towards the gym wall and the smoke had cleared it was Cody!¨

* * *

 **Back with Cody**

Cody had survived the punch meant to take him out and he was pissed ¨ WHAT THE FUCK MAL WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!¨ Cody yelled at Mal furiously. Mal chuckled and responded quickly ¨ I'm surprised you're still standing you are stronger than I thought I put 5% of my power into that punch it was meant to knock you out but you withstood it¨ Mal said with a smile this was getting interesting.

Both Noah and Harold were relieved to see that Cody was ok and they were both ready to jump to Cody's aid (well Noah very reluctantly). ¨ We got your back man¨ Harold told Cody ready to fight ¨yeah I totally got your back Cody¨ Noah said sarcastically this prompted Harold to smack Noah in the back of the head ¨ ow ok I have your back Cody¨ Noah said more seriously this time. ¨stay back guys, I will handle this myself!¨ Cody told Harold and Noah.

Both Harold and Noah were shocked what was he thinking ¨ are you crazy Cody he will kill you!¨ Noah shouted out Harold felt the same was Cody crazy? Cody stood his ground anyways ¨ Guys I got this just trust me¨ Cody said smiling with confidence but this was far from the truth that punch that Cody had blocked did some real damage Cody's right hand was aching ¨ if I didn't block that punch I would have been in some real trouble¨ Cody thought.

* * *

 **Flashback right before Cody got hit (Cody's pov)**

Mal had his hand on my shoulder Mal had just asked if he could test out my strength ¨Look Mal i don't have ti-¨ is all I got to say before everything around me slowed down. I looked all around me and Harold and know seemed to not be moving as did everyone else's well everyone else but Mals punch speeding towards me I quickly put up my right arm to block it I didn't have enough time to dodge it even when slowed down.

Once the punch made contact with my right arm everything seemed to turn back to normal and I was sent flying into the gym wall at tremendous speeds.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Mal was getting tired of all this waiting ¨ are you going to come at me or not!¨ Mal shouted at Cody ¨ unless you are a coward¨ Mal said with a smile. This annoyed Cody, of course, he wasn't a Coward he just wasn't even sure if he could beat Mal but he would be damned if he didn't try ¨ Harold, Noah move I don't want you getting caught in this fight!¨ Cody told both of them this fight was about to get intense.

Both Harold and Noah went back to their seats in the bleachers reluctantly every other student did the same not wanting to get in Mals way and Chirs and his cameraman got as far away from Mal and Cody as they could they didn't want to be caught in this fight. Now that all the distractions were out of the way it was just Cody and Mal ¨ Come at me now or I will make the first move¨ Mal told Cody. Cody wasn't sure if he even stood a Chance but he wasn't going to back down Cody pushed off with his left leg dashing off at Mal he would give him everything he had.

 **End**

* * *

 **Hey guys Jiren here I know you don't have to tell me that took way to long to make this chapter but don't think I'm giving up on this story I still have the passion to write this and I will try my best to see this story to the end. Anyways give me any feedback and I will improve my story to the best of my abilities thanks for reading and bye.**


End file.
